Cosa hermanos mayores
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Kamui esta seguro de algo, a esa señorita tan perspicaz se le da muy bien la comida picante.


**Entre hermanos mayores**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El jaleo comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar apenas Kamui puso un pie en el interior de la sala, la mayoría de las caras presentes eran muy conocidas y otras no tanto o más bien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran algunos.

15 minutos después todo se hacía mucho peor de como cuando entró. Las mesas estaban revueltas, las sillas por los suelos y algunos bocadillos volaban de un lugar a otro. Aquello parecía un campo de batalla y eso le comenzó a resultar realmente entretenido.

Eso, hasta que Kamui encontró a la persona más que más conocía de entre todos los presentes. Estaba en la parte superior esa "señorita" siempre armando su típico escándalo de un lado a otro; junto con ella, estaban aquellos dos que también conocía lo suficiente, ese hombre de plateada cabellera y ese chico de gafas que siempre estaba gritando.

Ella sonríe y eso parece bien.

Ahora seguía la cuestión... ¿Dónde podría comer algo decente?

Entre tantas personas, resulta difícil encontrar la comida, porque tiene que haber comida sino seria la peor reunión a la que hubiese asistido en su vida. La mejor opción era guiarse del desarrollado olfato. Kamui da un paso para desplazarse por el lugar distinguiendo los distintos bocadillos hasta que el aroma de uno logra atraer la atención de su (no tan exigente) estomago. A la izquierda, casi frente a Kamui, está el exquisito aroma... Ese aroma a comida picante, eran bocadillos contenidos en un bentõ casero, o eso parece ser ser debido al recipiente que esa "señorita desconocida" porta entre sus manos.

La señorita le da la espalda, pero pudo distinguir que la señorita usa un kimono en color verdoso, además de que su cabellera corta es de un tono castaño claro. Kamui podría jurar que ha visto a alguien muy parecido antes. Algo hay en ella y a pesar de la distancia en la que se encuentra se pude sentir que de ella emana un calor que preferiría mantener en el olvido.

-¡Sougo idiota!-. Se escucha el grito de una de esas personas que no conocía.

Kamui da la vuelta por simple curiosidad y puede ver a un hombre de cabellera azabache gritando y justo delante de él, está el conocido numero 3 (también llamado por Kamui como "policía de la tierra") riéndose burlón mientras el otro le hablaba. Genial, alguien tal vez con quien puede pelear más tarde.

Entonces la señorita de castaña cabellera comenzó a reír de una forma audible para los dos sujetos, de tal manera que el "policía de la tierra" termina sonrojándose algo tímido frente a la señorita, eso deja claro que la conoce, tal vez era familiar.

A pesar de que no puede ver la expresión de ella, ese policía (que alguna vez en el pasado se mostró conminatorio) sonríe mientras la mano de la señorita revuelve sus cabellos. Impresionante lo similar que puede ser una escena, le hizo pensar en alguna parte "oscura" de su pasado.

Poco después ese sujeto se aleja en el momento en que la señorita le ofrece uno de sus "bocadillos", lo cuales se ven ser realmente deliciosos. ¿Estaría mal pedir uno? Se pregunta indeciso mientras se acerca confiado un poco más a donde la señorita esta.

-¡Kamui! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-. Le grita su conocida desde donde estaba ubicada, el solo le dedica una alegre sonrisa y ella termina dedicándole con todo su amor el dedo corazón.

Los presentes observan aquella escena debido a los gritos de la emisora, algunos simplemente prefirieren ignorarlo y otros los miraron raro a ambos, pero aquella señorita castaña volvió a reírse esta vez mirándolo a él.

-¿Eres conocido de ella?-. Pregunta directamente la señorita mientras sigue riéndose. Siguiendo el "consejo" de Abuto, Kamui decide ser un poco menos arisco con ella. Pero solo por esta ocasión.

-Algo así-. Responde dejando ver su habitual y tranquila sonrisa.

Le señorita se queda mirando, sonríe levemente y por alguna razón Kamui piensa que se burla de su persona, en ese caso, matarla es la mejor opción, pero no puede, algo hay en ella que no le deja.

Ella no sabe quién es ese joven pelirrojo, pero le recuerda a su pequeño hermano, además estaba segura de una cosa sobre la forma en la que miraba a la chica que le había gritado, era distinta, era como ella miraba a su hermano menor.

-¿Quieres un bocadillo?-. Le ofrece ella mostrándole el contenido de su recipiente. Ella es amable, además, ella está deseosa de que todos prueben sus bocadillos "extra-picantes".

Antes de que Kamui se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba comiendo aquello, teniendo varios entre cada mano y sonriendo satisfecho pues aquello era realmente delicioso (demasiado picante, pero le enseñaron a no regatear la comida).

-¿Tú eres?-. Le pregunta la señorita mientras le acompañaba en su comida con uno de los bocadillos.

-Kamui-. Le responde sin dejar de comer. La lengua le arde pero no se puede detener.

-Mitsuba, Okita Mitsuba-. Se presenta ella. A Kamui le suena muy familiar el nombre Okita, pero al diablo, lo importante es conseguir un vaso con agua antes del noveno mordisco.

-Mucho gusto-. Responde sonriendo. Mitsuba le sonríe de igual manera.

-¿Y ella es tu familiar cierto?-. Pregunta Mitsuba refiriéndose directamente a la conocida número 1 de Kamui. ¿Negarlo o no negarlo? Ahí estaba el dilema.

-Por desgracia, es mi hermana-. Responde distante, Mitsuba ladea un poco la cabeza confundida.

-¿Desgracia? Ella parece ser muy linda-. Comenta Mitsuba dirigiendo su vista a donde la mencionada estaba, Kamui no comprende porque lo hace pero la sigue.

La "enana" de 1.55 de altura sigue armando su escándalo, pero esta vez hay un factor distinto. Parece estar lista para un combate, Kamui se pregunta quien es tan idiota como para pelear con un Yato y no tarda mucho en encontrar su respuesta. El "policía de la tierra". Kamui piensa que la batalla está decidida, la victoria está del lado de su hermana y no, no es que busque apoyarla o algo similar si no que su previo combate con aquel sujeto deja claro quien "es más débil".

Por otro lado, la llamada Mitsuba vuelve a sonreír. Su rostro parece enternecido y se lleva una mano al pecho; parece ser una madre viendo a su hijo en el festival del día de las madres del jardín de niños. Oh, tal vez Mitsuba conoce al policía de la tierra.

-Parece que tu pequeña hermana se lleva con mi hermanito-. Comenta Mitsuba en modo de complicidad dándole un ligero codazo a Kamui.

¡Ah era su hermana mayor!

Mitsuba le sonríe a Kamui y el vuelve a mirar a los futuros combatientes. Kamui escucha como su hermana hace uso de ese "refinado" le y el "policía de la tierra" le responde algo que por una milésima de segundo, provoca un sonrojo en su hermana. Muy bien, eso no es algo que deba suceder en una pelea.

-Parece una pelea-. Comenta Kamui, sin saber exactamente porque es el quien esta vez comienza la rara conversación con la señorita Mitsuba.

-No, no-. Niega Mitsuba mirando fijamente a Kamui.-Son niños-. Agrega a su comentario. Kamui no está muy seguro de lo que ella quiere decir.- ¿Ella es tu hermana no? ¿No ves algo distinto?

Kamui no sabe que responder a ese "¿Ella es tu hermana no?" ¿Qué significa? ¿Es un insulto? ¿Debería matarla? ¿Ella también va a decirle que es un pésimo hermano? No es momento para exagerar, mejor pensar en responder la segunda pregunta: Ver algo distinto.

Recapitulando, la "enana" parece un perro con rabia mientras esta frente al "policía de la tierra", este sonríe, como Kamui lo hace cuando encuentra un oponente fuerte. La "enana" hace un movimiento y este se lo devuelve agregando un comentario ofensivo que la hace explotar en cólera… como si…

-Niño-. Comenta Kamui. Niño, no por la edad (si tienen la misma) si no porque alguna vez hizo lo mismo, todo hermano mayor molesta al menor es la ley natural. Pero, cuando su hermanita le ignoraba, el (de vez en cuando) jugaba ese juego de "tira y afloja", ese donde la molestaba hasta conseguir toda su atención. Ese policía, quiere toda la atención de su hermana. Debió matarlo en aquella ocasión.

-Son tiernos-. Comenta Mitsuba. Kamui no está de acuerdo, no hay nada tierno en ese jueguito, no cuando el ya parece bastante grandecito para su torpe hermanita.

-¿Dónde está lo tierno?-. Dice Kamui en voz alta.

-En todo, no recuerdo cuando vi a Sou-chan divirtiéndose tanto…-. Dice ella.-Dicen que el hermano mayor esta para proteger al menor, entonces, si Sou-chan parece divertirse con ella a mí también me parece divertido y me siento feliz por él al mismo tiempo. Son un par de niños tiernos.

-El parece más grande-. Comenta Kamui.

-Él siempre ha estado con personas mayores, me gusta que juegue de vez en cuando…-. Responde Mitsuba, Kamui piensa que es astuta al responder.- ¿Acaso a ti no te hace feliz ver que tu hermana se divierte?-. Pregunta difícil ciertamente, pero Kamui no puede negar que "alguna" vez pensó igual.

Kamui observa atentamente. Los ojos del policía brillan mientras se clavan en su hermana, le hace pensar que eso no pasa en las peleas. Pero, además de eso, esta su hermana que entre su escandalo una casi invisible sonrisa trata de pasar desapercibida. Imposible no darse cuenta, el instinto Yato se lo dice o tal vez el instinto de hermano mayor.

Kamui mira a Mitsuba y sabe que ella está pensando lo mismo que él.

-Se llevan realmente bien-. Dice Mitsuba.

-Eso creo-. Responde distante dándole un mordisco grande al bocadillo picante que se le había olvidado.

-¡También te diste cuenta!-. Exclama con alegría Mitsuba.-Creo que es algo que solo un hermano mayor puede ver… Conocemos más a nuestros hermanos menores que nosotros mismos-. Tal vez Mistaba es inteligente, Kamui no es el buen hermano mayor que dice, debe admitirlo.- ¿Y sabes por qué es?-. Pregunta ella.

-¿Por qué?-. Dice curioso.

-Por qué los amamos y queremos lo mejor para ellos-. Concluye.

No dirá que tiene razón.

Mitsuba le vuelve a sonreír y voltea a ver entretenida el espectáculo de su hermano y la hermana de su nuevo amigo. Por otro lado Kamui se levanta lentamente de su asiento, no puede evitarlo ni seguir negándolo más… Así que corre en busca de un baño o una fuente llena de agua. Esa comida, arde como el infierno dentro de su garganta. Kamui fue derrotado por la comida picante de esa hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Basado en una imagen que encontre por ahi donde Kamui y Mitsuba parecen estar hablando me salio esta idea. Lo cierto es que, si ella siguiera viva seria hermoso que se conocieran**


End file.
